


in the dead of night

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: Agender Fred, Agender Sprotte, Aromantic Sprotte, Asexual Sprotte, F/M, I have a lot of feelings about my queer kids, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Fred, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance, agender characters, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Vor fünf oder zehn Jahren hätte Fred nicht gedacht, dass er mit Sprotte nachts in der Küche zu Countrymusik tanzen würde und über seine Gefühle für Maik reden und nachdenken würde.
Relationships: Fred Baldewein & Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Fred Baldewein/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Fred Baldewein/Maik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin heute Morgen mit diesem Snippet im Kopf aufgewacht und musste es einfach aufschreiben. Es ist nur ein Fragment von einem größeren Fred-und-Maik-Universum, das in meinem Kopf lebt, aber here you go. Der Titel kommt von Orville Pecks "Dead of Night", weil Fred und Maik mein gay cowboycore brain aktiviert haben, ups.

Vor fünf oder zehn Jahren hätte Fred vielleicht noch drüber gelacht. Dass er in der Küche eines Landbauernhofes steht und mit Sprotte Wange an Wange tanzt. Zu _Country-Musik_. Was für ein Klischee. Aber irgendwie auch nicht, weil es mit Sprotte ist, und weil sie es sind. Und weil alles komplizierter ist, als es nach außen hin aussieht.

Fred seufzt.

„Was?“ fragt Sprotte. In dieser ruhigen Stimme, die ein Anker für Fred geworden ist in den letzten Jahren. Hätte Fred früher auch nicht gedacht – dass Sprotte der Anker von ihnen beiden ist.

Fred presst die Lippen zusammen und seine Wange in Sprottes Haare. Wo soll er nur anfangen?

Er hat viel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit. Über Beziehungen, darüber, was er will. Das hier ist gut. Es ist richtig. Sprotte ist sein bester Freund, so vertraut wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Es war nie die große Romantik zwischen ihnen beiden und das war immer okay so. Sie waren Kinder, früher, haben eben gemacht, was sie dachten, dass man halt so macht in einer Beziehung. Sie haben gemeinsam rausgefunden, dass Sex und Romantik nichts für Sprotte sind, dass Fred mehr als nur einen Menschen lieben kann, dass ihm Geschlecht dabei egal ist. Dass Geschlecht insgesamt komplizierter ist, als sie beide Mal gedacht haben, vielleicht was, was sie beide gar nicht wollen oder haben. Sie haben es gemeinsam gelernt, durchlebt. Fred hätte es nie anders gewollt.

Das heißt nicht, dass er nicht auch was anderes wollen kann. Zusätzlich. Er hat lange genug gebraucht, um sich das einzugestehen, und er wird es jetzt nicht länger hinauszögern, indem er vor Sprotte ein Geheimnis draus macht.

"Ich mag Maik", sagt er schlicht, den Kopf auf Sprottes Schulter, seine Wange immer noch in Sprottes Haar gepresst. „Romantisch. Glaub ich.“

Zu seiner Überraschung kichert Sprotte.

Fred hebt die Augenbrauen und lehnt sich zurück, um Sprottes Gesicht zu mustern. "Ist das witzig?"

Sprotte stupst ihn auf die Nase und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Aber?“ Sprottes Grinsen wird breiter und Fred fragt sich langsam, ob er sich verarscht fühlen sollte. „Komm, sag.“

Sprotte presst die Lippen zusammen. „Hmm. Aber…“ Bedeutungsschwere Pause. Sprotte weiß einfach zu gut, wie Fred zur Weißglut zu treiben ist. Aber dann scheint das Mitleid zu überwiegen. „Aber es ist witzig, wie lange du gebraucht hast, um das zu checken.“

Fred schnaubt. Das sagt ausgerechnet Sprotte, der Mensch mit der längsten Leitung der Welt, was Selbsterkenntnisse betrifft. Aber dann drückt Sprotte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf das Grübchen in seiner Wange und er kann nicht sauer sein. Auch damit kennt Sprotte ihn einfach zu gut. „Ist halt alles ein bisschen neu hier“, nuschelt Fred und presst sein Gesicht zurück in Sprottes Haare, die nach Pferdestall und Zuhause riechen. „Und so lang ist es jetzt auch wieder nicht.“

Er ist erst vor ein paar Monaten auf den Hof gezogen. Am Anfang hat er einfach gedacht, dass Maik ihn nervös macht, weil Fred ihn nicht einschätzen konnte. Wenn Maik noch vor dem Frühstück ausgeritten ist und dann in einem lässigen Trab Fred entgegengekommen ist, als der sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hat – Fred hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass Maik angeben will. Wenn Fred auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Maik sich immer direkt neben ihn gesetzt hat, obwohl das ganze Sofa und alle Sessel frei waren – Fred dachte, dass Maik vielleicht sein Revier markiert und ihm sagen will, dass hier kein Platz für ihn ist. Wenn Maik ihm – großspurig? großzügig? – angeboten hat, ihm Reiten beizubringen, hat es sich so angefühlt, als würde ihm Maik unter die Nase reiben wollen, dass Fred nicht hierher gehört. Ein Typ, der nicht reiten kann, auf einem Reiterhof.

Maik hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht, hat ihn nervös gemacht, hat sich gegen Freds Willen in seinem Kopf eingenistet und seine Gedanken ununterbrochen kreisen lassen. Und Fred dachte eben, es wäre, weil Maik ihn nicht mochte. Es hat gedauert, bis er es durchschaut hat. Dass Maik seine Nähe sucht. Und dass es genau das ist, was Fred so nervös macht.

„Und jetzt?“ fragt Sprotte. Nicht drängend, aber mit einem Durchblitzen dieser so typischen Neugier.

Erst jetzt fällt Fred auf, dass Sprotte es wohl vor ihm wusste. Das mit seinen Gefühlen für Maik, aber vielleicht auch was-auch-immer Maik da tut. Sprotte hatte Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Fred hat nur weiche Knie.

Also hält er sich noch ein wenig mehr an Sprotte fest, schaukelt weiter im Takt der Musik und seufzt noch einmal. „Ich weiß noch nicht.“ Er ist sich sicher, dass Sprotte die Augen verdreht, auch, wenn er es nicht sehen kann. Die Augen verdreht und schmunzelt.

Vor fünf oder zehn Jahren hätte er das alles hier noch nicht verstanden. Wie er gleichzeitig Maik und Sprotte lieben kann. Wieso es nicht wichtig ist, dass Sprotte ihn nicht auf die gleiche Art zurückliebt. Was es bedeutet, dass er seine Haare am liebsten lang mag, am liebsten Sprottes weite Hemden und Friedas lange Röcke und Maiks ausgefallene Mützen und Hüte trägt. Wieso Countrymusik in dieser alten Landhausküche sich nicht ironisch anfühlt, sondern einfach nur wie. Ankommen. Da sein. Zuhause.

Und irgendwie ist es nicht schlimm. Fred muss es nicht verstehen. Ja, es ist vielleicht komplizierter, als es aussieht, aber es ist auch schöner. Mehr so wie er selbst.

Alles andere wird sich schon ergeben.


End file.
